


mi princesa

by pulisics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Fist Fights, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Protectiveness, protective!neymar, worried!rafinha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: "I know you're 'defending my honor' and all, but you are not big enough to take them down you moron now I have to patch you up"





	

**Author's Note:**

> i know that they're basically the same height but rafa looks so tiny and let's pretend that neymar is even more taller pls

**can't come over – read 9:23pm**

_why?? – read 9:25pm_

**something came up – read 9:26pm**

_are you ok? – read 9:27pm_

_ney? – read 9:35pm_

Rafinha was a pessimist, a huge one and although messages like this wouldn't worry some people, they made him extremely worried and anxious. His best friend was never the one to cancel their plans, especially on Friday nights. While one part of him thought _he probably has other plans_ another one screamed _what if something bad happened_. That was enough for his mind to start making hundreds of worst possible scenarios. He finally decided to clean his thoughts up a little bit by browsing through every social media that he could think of. It seemed like a good idea, until he got a message from one of his best friends.

**_hey rafaaa_ **

_hi_

**_what's wrong with ney?_ **

_??_

**_I just saw him passing my building_ **

**_he was walking strangely, even more than usual lmao_ **

**_and it looked like he was bruised up_ **

_oh my god_

**_but I'm not sure, it was dark outside_ **

_fuck fuck fuck_

_brb I'm gonna check if he's okay_

**_go get your boy ;)_ **

**_bye_ **

Rafinha tossed his phone onto the couch and quickly stood up. He began pacing around nervously with his hands on his face. With every passing minute he became more and more nervous. At this point he tried to pull himself together at least enough that he could call him. The Brazilian took three deep breaths and picked the phone that he previously tossed away, dialing the number he already knew by heart.

"What?!" Neymar sounded angry and Rafinha thought that it would probably be better if he hasn't picked up the phone.

"Umm, I just wanted to check if you're okay..."

"Oh... well I'm fine." He said, his voice gentler now.

"Don't bullshit me Ney! I know something happened."

"It was nothing serious."

"Right, is that why you're hurt?" He sassed.

"It's nothing serious!"

"So you _are_ hurt? Where are you?"

"I don't think that's any of your business. Stop acting so overprotective all the time! For fucks sake!"

That's when Rafa hung up.

He tossed his phone against the wall and sat on the floor. Yes, he was an emotional mess and he was also terrible, noisy and an ass. Actually, he probably had more flaws than positive things, at least that's what he thought. He couldn't blame Ney for blowing up. _How could he keep up with him if he couldn't keep up with himself?_

Rafael and Neymar met each other back in their first year of high school. Small, awkward, sarcastic boy and a loud I'm-the-king-of-everything one. They were pretty different, but he managed to amuse Neymar with his football knowledge and love for the sport. Even now, when Neymar was a world class player, their friendship stayed intact. The older Brazilian knew how fragile Rafa was and he was by his side during the worst times. Rafael loved him to death because of that, Neymar was his rock, but Rafa felt that the rock wasn't as strong anymore. 

_He was probably tired of him. He didn't need him. He's useless. He's just a burden to him._

The thoughts kept attacking him and the tears started streaming down his face. His sobs rung through the apartment until a knocking sound stopped them. He sniffled and tried to ignore the knocks, but they only got louder. Rafinha stood up and slowly wiped his eyes. He probably looked like a mess, but it's not like he was planning on opening the door anyways. The knocks were still loud and he looked through the peephole to identify the person in front of them.

"Open the door, _Princesa_!"

"Go away!"

"Please" Neymar begged in a small, gentle voice.

Rafa didn't want to talk to him, or see him and god only knows why he actually decided to open the door, but he did. 

Neymar didn't waste any time and hugged him tightly. He winced in the process, but tried to cover it up quickly. "I am so so so sorry. I tried to call you but you didn't answer and I got so worried and tried to come here as soon as possible and I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of that I was just pissed off and you know that I love you so much and I'm sorry-"

"Can you stop apologizing and just shut up for a moment" The brunette mumbled and cuddled into his chest. The other boy winced again and that's when Rafa pulled away and took a better look at him.

"Neymar da Silva Santos Júnior what _the hell_ did you do?!" Neymar wanted to laugh at his small best friend who was now red from anger and not the tears, but as funny and adorable the situation was, he knew that the boy was seriously concerned.

"I told you it was nothing."

"Nothing? So that's what you call a busted lip, bruised jaw, swollen eye and who knows how many other injuries."

"I'm fine, I swear."

"Idiota, who did this to you?" Rafa asked as he dragged Neymar over to the kitchen.

"Well you see..." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Speak. Who is he?" The smaller boy asked sternly.

"You mean they?" He asked, trying to laugh it off.

"Sit here and take your shirt off" Rafa commanded.

Neymar raised his eyebrows suggestively and he just glared at him. Neymar sat on the kitchen island and started taking his shirt off, right after Rafa left the room.

"What made you think that you'll be able to take down four grown me-" His thought was easily forgotten when he saw his best friend sitting shirtless on the island. Of course he saw Neymar shirtless plenty of times, but football definitely shaped his tan body nicely.  

"Umm, I've brought alcohol and gauze to clean up your wounds" The now blushing boy said and stood in front of him. Just as he put the alcohol on the gauze, Neymar pulled him closer and he was now standing in between his legs. The taller boy smiled at him, but his smile was quickly replaced by a weird grimace as Rafa dabbed alcohol onto his bottom lip.

"Stop moving around." He said gently.

"But it hurts!" The blond whined and Rafa laughed. _He was so childish._

"What made you get in a fight anyway?" He asked him and Neymar looked down. "Ney..." He began and touched his cheek gently.

"They were insulting you" His best friend mumbled and looked up at him. "They kept saying how you only stayed by my side because I became popular, how you're nothing without me and how weak you are and, God, they started saying what they would do if they found you alone without me." The older one shook his head and looked at Rafa with a mix of sadness and anger.

Rafinha stepped closer and kissed his cheek. "You stupid, stupid boy. They could've hurt you even more. What would I do then?" He asked and poked his chest. The blond let out the most adorable sound Rafa has ever heard and he remembered how ticklish Neymar actually was. He smiled and helped him get down.

"Put a shirt on, Júnior!" Rafa laughed.

"I think I'm more comfortable without it." The cocky boy smirked and stuck his tongue out. He walked towards Rafa's sofa and carefully laid there.

"Hey, what's up with your phone?"

"It's a long story." The smaller Brazilian sighed and went into his bedroom. He picked up a blanket and came back to the living room, putting it over Neymar, who scooted over to make some place for the other man. Rafa cuddled into his chest and turned the TV on.

"Where would I be without you?" He mumbled.

"Jail, probably." Rafa said and both of them chuckled.

"Mi Princesa." Neymar whispered softly and left a delicate kiss on his forehead, hugging him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i kinda recycled this because this was my neymar/original female character fic from like 2014 or something and it was really hard to change the pronouns without it being too confusing so i'm so sorry if it doesn't make sense :/ i hope you liked it and feel free to leave kudos and your opinions xx


End file.
